


鬼屋

by chainsaw_1344847876



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, holloween, 万圣节, 鬼屋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_1344847876/pseuds/chainsaw_1344847876
Summary: Jaydami万圣节的车，没了（.....）





	鬼屋

**Author's Note:**

> 万圣节特别篇 - 鬼屋
> 
> 24 Jason Todd / Damian Wayne
> 
> 说在前头*：我实在想不出这么粗暴的一篇车怎么样才会不被屏蔽了，所以各位评论区见面！
> 
> 链接需要删除中文

-

杰森和达米安藏在了鬼屋里。

半小时前他们两人追着线索来到一处游乐场，大人和小孩们装扮成各种各样的怪物，僵尸，小鬼在此游玩，吵杂的声响和达米安急促的呼吸声形成鲜明对比，杰森不得不拽着小孩的披风往游乐场里走去。

现在，鬼屋里。

“我不敢相信你居然..”杰森努力装作严肃的把这句话讲完，但是尾音的笑声还是出卖了他。虽然受到了达米安的一击肘击但是杰森耸耸肩表示了长兄的大度：“害怕南瓜头。”

“麻烦你动用你那个没多少容量的小脑分清楚害怕和讨厌。”达米安咬牙切齿地将拳头握得更紧，黑暗中多米诺面具转换了杰森的那张大脸让他精准的拉到他的领子。“那些臃肿的头型和你的头罩一样丑。”

“在我看来都一个样，小孩儿。”杰森举起手表示投降。“不过不要弄出声音，达米安，我们起码还得待一个小时，你不想对方提前发现我们吧？”

达米安眯起眼，他当然知道在他们此趟来游乐场可不是为了过万圣节的，俄罗斯毒贩的非法交易场所被游乐场掩盖着，而他们这次就是为了收集证据而来的。

杰森伸手摸上达米安的头将他头发揉乱。“别担心南瓜头男孩，哥哥会好好保护你的。”

于是杰森受到了二次肘击。

-

现在的情况完全不受达米安控制了。

杰森那双带着皮套的手探入他的衣服内，随意地擦过在男孩褐黑色的皮肤上留下印子。达米安深吸口气，终于将狙击镜上的保险拉回来。

“你到底想做什么，陶德？”

达米安有些愤怒地转身，他的制服和披风都被弄乱了，半拉半开的挂在身上。杰森从身后随手拉来一个靠椅，他的双腿敞开将达米安圈在怀里。

“嘿，达米。我在想一件事。”

“想都不要想。”像是为了警告对方，达米安将桌底下的那盒子弹重新打开。

而杰森没说话，他只是伸手一次次摸过小孩布满伤疤的后背，他知道达米安喜欢他掐着他的腰操他。“你不觉得我们在这个因为不可抗力而暂时停运的鬼屋内等不知道要多久才能出来的糟老头子太无聊了吗？”

“想 都 不 要 想 。”

-

杰森亲过达米安的脸，然后是脖子，然后，再然后是腹部。小男孩没有什么脂肪，咬起来有些硬，但是有弹性。

当杰森的唇瓣贴到达米安的腿根时，他能感觉到对方僵硬地绷紧了肌肉。杰森轻笑出声，他伸手搂住达米安的腰，对着那块被扒拉下紧身制服的软肉轻咬了一口。

“操..” 达米安扭动着身子，他拢着腿将杰森楛在腿中间。“我要把你的头拧断，杰森。”

回应他的是被脱下的裤子和腿内侧的一枚咬痕。

-

那把狙击枪已经被杰森平放在桌下了，拆散的零件倒得到处都是。鬼屋外各种路人的声音，小孩哭闹的，情侣嬉笑的，家长烦躁的，各种各样的。

当然，没有什么比得上达米安的好听。

杰森俯身看着那个抱着瞄准镜嘟嘟囔囔不停抱怨的家伙，想起了几分钟前为了不让自己分神开始拆起狙击步枪的某个小孩。

一个SR25换一场性爱，值了。

于是杰森将达米安手头的瞄准镜扔在一旁，他吻上小孩发牢骚的嘴，他们十指相扣。

-

达米安的嘴里还有出门前吃的黑巧克力味。杰森舔过他的舌尖，味道变得有些淡，若有若无的缠绕在他嘴边。

鬼屋很暗，一切都变得有些模糊。  
这样就够了。

杰森伸手抱紧达米安，达米安的额头浸出一层薄汗，他的性器轻轻地捅进达米安的后穴，并得来了小孩的一声嘲讽。

“难道是带的太久让你都没力气动作了吗？”

“你要是不开口我都忘了你会说话。”

润滑剂和撕开的避孕套被扔在一旁，罗宾的防水制服上还沾上了两三滴液体。杰森掐着达米安的腰，就像他喜欢的那样，把他摁在地上。

被解开的制服松松垮垮的套在达米安身上，杰森看不大清他的屁股是怎么把自己的性器吞进去的。于是他从最底层撩开那件红色的外套，缓缓地，一点一点的将自己的性器抽出来，又塞进去。

达米安浅浅的喘息声几乎埋没在外头吵闹的声响内，他总是这样，在床上冷淡得让人几乎觉得他不享受。

可杰森知道，达米安喜欢这样，杰森比任何人都清楚达米安。

他再次俯身亲吻着达米安，他的牙尖咬过小孩发烫的耳尖，滚动的喉结，皱起的眉头，盯着达米安那双深绿色的眸子，那里面有韦恩的倔强，奥古的高傲，还有倒映在一切深渊里的他的身影————杰森知道，这些都是达米安的喜爱的证明。

无需言语，无需誓言。

他们的交合处被润滑剂沾得湿哒哒的，杰森搂着达米安在他耳畔呢喃。小孩抓着他的手腕放在嘴边又舔又咬，留下一个不算深的红印子。

杰森再次亲上达米安的眼睛，他摩挲着去寻找小孩的唇角，那一块又软又甜，好似一切痛苦尽头的良药。

万圣节快乐，小鬼。 杰森这么想着，他忘了最后有没有和达米安说出口，达米安的身子太暖了，几乎要将他融化。

最后杰森还是射在达米安里面了，冈本001散发着薄荷清香兜着温凉的精液被扔到某个不知名的角落，杰森拿着达米安的披风给他清理下身，那块黄黑色的披风上因为防水的布料染上了白的透明的液体，在外头的反光下反而有些暧昧。

达米安拒绝穿上那件披风，他像一只恢复了精力的野兽，被亲肿的嘴巴仍然叨叨念念着那些抱怨，一直到杰森把被擦干净的制服扔到他脸上并威胁再操他一边才闭上了嘴。

-

抓取罪犯的过程十分顺利，杰森和达米安很快就将那群俄罗斯佬一网打尽。在将这些大腹便便的家伙们踹给警察后，杰森哼着曲跟在达米安身后，走出这家不久就会倒闭的游乐场。

杰森摸了摸口袋，他的兜里多出了两块巧克力。

“万圣节快乐，陶德。”


End file.
